


Отражения

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	Отражения

Изображение появлялось с рождением родственной души и изменялось в течение пути её жизни, отражая все внутренние переживания, эмоции и чувства. У кого-то первые линии рисунка появлялись при рождении, сообщая о том, что родственная душа уже в этом мире, у других — значительно позже, извещая о том, что человечек, предназначенный для тебя, пришел в этот мир.

Изображение менялось, становилось больше или меньше, набирало краски или тускнело, приобретало новые черты и формы. Порой совершенно обыкновенные, будь то птицы, книги, улицы, или же было настолько абстрактным и нереалистичным, что закрадывались подозрения: а в своем ли уме твоя родственная душа?

Бывало и такое, что краски исчезали с рисунка враз или же слабели постепенно, становясь серыми, но такое положение дел говорило только о том, что твоя истинная пара умирает или умерла. Несмотря на то, что физически процесс был безболезненным, повреждения психологические порой были ужасны.

Алек много размышлял об истинных парах и изображениях, отражающих их души, когда был один. Его собственное изображение, по словам родителей, появилось уже при рождении, обозначившись парой неопределенных длинных линий пониже уровня ребер и буквально за пару лет сформировалось в буйную, яркую картинку, в которой взрослые не могли разглядеть ничего адекватного. Это изображение, оплетающее весь левый бок, Алек не любил, хотя и понимал, что такое отношение, по сути, безосновательно и продиктовано детской обидой.

Как бы он ни хотел, это не могла быть душа Джейса, грудь которого украшалась огненными всполохами, в неровное кольцо которых были заключены десятки сюжетов сказок. Его собственное изображение не могло принадлежать и какой-нибудь милой девушке, пусть и старше его самого. Яркие, словно магические росчерки сине-сизых линий с разноцветными искрами оплетали почти не изменяющийся уже рисунок, в котором было так много всего, что, казалось, не могло уместиться, даже займи изображение всю кожу юного охотника, но Алек точно видел в одном месте кошачьи глаза, в другом — разрозненные, мрачные линии, украшенные яркими вкраплениями, по которым был в состоянии прочитать боль от потери. Среди других линий он угадывал тяжелую, глубоко запрятанную боль, которую отгородила от всего остального мира яркая, большая сила. Были и места, которые пугали нефилима своей мрачностью и ужасом, словно были отражениями настоящего ада. Алек не представлял, кому могло принадлежать это изображение, и не был уверен, что хочет встретить этого человека.

В то, что именно эти изображения обозначают твою дальнейшую судьбу и счастье в браке, он совершенно не верил, все чаще оглядываясь на своих родителей.  
Несмотря на то, что его мама и отец нашли друг друга, у юноши все чаще создавалось впечатление, что те не в состоянии понять свою родственную душу или понимают, но совершенно не желают это понимание принимать. Результат был предсказуемо печален — Мариза больше пеклась о детях и институте, а Роберт проводил почти все время в Идрисе или же со старым другом в библиотеке.

Когда в привычный водоворот жизни вмешалась Клэри с её драмой и переживаниями, огненными волосами и упорством демона, получившего приказ от короля, Алек почувствовал себя откровенно лишним. Джейс больше не видел никого, кроме Фрей, под сердцем которой в золотых и багровых тонах с редкими проблесками белого и голубого был отражен его собственный внутренний мир. Глядя на линии, не скрываемые топами Иззи, одолжившей на время одежду новой охотнице, Алек узнавал почти каждую, но не мог понять других, о чем еще больше тосковал и закрывал в себе все настоящие эмоции, стараясь не замечать изменений на собственном изображении, происходивших всякий раз в его жизни, когда он был слишком взволнован. Несмотря на то, что они ни разу не виделись, и родственная душа парня была куда старше его самого, этот человек словно заботился и беспокоился о состоянии нефилима, стараясь через эту пусть и тонкую, но неразрывную связь поддержать его. Разглядывая с утра в зеркале появившееся с краю от обычной картины изображение неуклюжей, светлой утки с нахальным выражением на мордочке и жирным, рыжим червяком в клюве, Алек не смог не улыбнуться, даже разочаровавшись, когда уже через пару дней изображение пропало, сменившись парой линий синего цвета. В отличие от остальной картины, они были словно не оформлены и отражали неопределенность обладателя.

А еще через несколько дней они отправились в клуб, за магом. Раздражение в последние дни, продиктованное навязчивостью Клэри, слепым обожанием Джейса, проблемами, которые это приносило, было усилено волнением от того, что яркие краски, с самого детства бывшие единой частью с его телом, разом потускнели, а те самые пугающие парня места стали набухать красноватым, как края воспалившейся старой раны. Желания идти и развлекаться не было совершенно, и за спокойную реакцию сестры на его собственный срыв Алек был очень благодарен. Кто бы и что бы ни говорил об Изабель, та была очень умной и взрослой, пусть порой доказывала точно противоположное своими поступками.

Спасенный им дважды за вечер маг не казался таким раздражающим, как подумал Алек, слушая рассказ Ходжа о нем. Наоборот, тот был словно очень давний друг, который был забыт со временем под ворохом случившихся событий и проблем, но встретил по-родному тепло. Смотря в кошачьи глаза колдуна, охотник никак не мог заставить себя думать и понять, откуда же он знает этот взгляд, почему точно уверен, что произнесенное голосом Магнуса «Александр» — такое особенное и родное, словно уже звучавшее много-много раз.

— Здесь нечего стыдиться, Александр, — поймав его на выходе из комнаты, в которой они позже призывали демона, произнес негромко Бейн, смотря своими чертовыми глазами в его, кажется, читая все мысли и истинные переживания. Да, несмотря на то, что Джейс не был его душой, он был влюблен в блондина и сорвался, не сумев признать это публично, разорвал удерживающий демона круг.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — несмотря на то, что Магнус не касался его и не применял магии, Алек не мог сделать шага в сторону до той самой поры, пока маг, вздохнув и покачав головой, так же не отступил в сторону, давая возможность юноше уйти.

— Ты поймешь, — произнес уже самому себе Бейн, довольно скоро выпроводив оставшихся охотников и набрав себе ванну, чтобы, лежа в горячей воде, рассматривать изображение на собственном животе. По-своему изящное, состоящее из росчерков всех тонов черного, синего и янтарного, оно появилось у него совсем недавно, в расчете на общую жизнь чародея, и неустанно менялось, отражая не так уж и много положительных эмоций за последнее время. Пользуясь лазейками, которые давали силы мага, Магнус пробовал подбадривать свою душу, найти которую желал уже много веков.

Больше пяти сотен лет назад, поздней ночью, с улыбкой слушая возбужденную речь еще молодого Леонардо, он улыбался этой яркой искренности творца и был откровенно восхищен им. Впав в легкую полудрему, опираясь обнаженным плечом на деревянное изголовье, маг очнулся от полусладкого дурмана, когда голос мастера прервался, так и не закончив мысль.

— Я тебя слушаю, сладкий, продолжай, пожалуйста, мне очень интересно, — открыв свои кошачьи глаза и поймав серьезный взгляд молодого мужчины, произнес Маг, удивившись, когда, отложив бумаги, с которым кружил по комнате в пылу монолога, Да Винчи присел на кровать рядом.

— Я часто задумываюсь об изображениях, о том, как они могут отражать души тех, кто нам предназначен, и что такое душа, — коснувшись кончиками пальцев собственного бедра, по которому тянулся рисунок, произнес задумчиво художник.

— И к чему ты пришел, размышляя над этим вопросом? — утянул творца в свои объятия Магнус, отвлекая его легкими поглаживаниями по плечам.

— Нам неизвестно, что такое душа. Её невозможно поймать, изобразить, охарактеризовать…

— Не все в мире подвержено математическому расчету, мой дорогой, — посмеиваясь, поцеловал плечо перед своим носом маг, — не все подвластно объяснению людей, — он зажег на кончиках пальцев магическое пламя, улыбнувшись вспыхнувшему в глазах жадного до знаний художника интересу и завороженному восторгу, — Согласись, что человек с его тягой к разрушению не может познавать, оставляя после себя мир нетронутым, живым. И, как следствие, мир не может открыться ему до конца, опасаясь за свою сохранность.

— Но это не отвечает на вопрос о том, что такое душа и как она находит свое отражение в рисунках на нас, — упорно перевел взгляд на засмеявшегося любовника мужчина, — Сколько ты живешь?

— Довольно долго, по меркам людей, и совсем малость, по меркам вселенной, — прищурил кошачьи глаза чародей, веселясь из-за возмущения на лице человека.

— Прошу тебя, давай не о вечном. Скажи точно.

— А разве мы сейчас не о вечном говорим? Душа и вопросы, её касающиеся, можно разбирать бесконечно долго, — засмеялся вновь Магнус, — ну хорошо, мне чуть более двухсот лет.

— И за это время у тебя не появилось отражения родственной души? — С удивлением и разочарованием произнес художник, словно это его не посетила судьба.

— Не расстраивайся. Оно еще появится, ведь маги живут очень долго. Быть может, оно проявит себя завтра, а может, в другую эпоху. В любом случае, он появится и, даю тебе слово, я буду беречь свою родственную душу.

— Порой ты кажешься мне слишком легкомысленным, — вздохнув, улегся рядом мужчина, загасив свечу на прикроватной тумбе. Та ночь нередко всплывала в сознании мага и много лет после. Сколько бы любовников и любовниц у него ни было, все они остались в истории, отпечатавшись на её страницах или же оставшись неизвестными, размытыми пятнами в его собственной памяти. И многие из них спрашивали его об изображении, исключением не был и его дорогой друг Уилл. Однако, всем он отвечал одно и то же, и спустя столько лет, дождавшись момента, когда встретит свою пару, не знал, что же именно испытывает от этой находки. Кто же мог знать, что из всех, с кем сводила его затейница Судьба, он будет связан с несчастным, влюбленным в своего друга охотником. Впрочем, сдаваться колдун не собирался, и если уж так сложилось, то намеревался поймать удачу и согреть в своих ладонях. Почему-то ему казалось, что у удачи будут черные волосы, голубые глаза и мягкие, теплые губы, растекающиеся улыбкой при взгляде на него. Совсем как в той комнате, где Александр помог ему с человеком Валентина.

Магнус совершенно не удивился, когда по прошествии совсем короткого времени охотники пришли за помощью и, разумеется, он не упустил шанса сыграть на их безысходности, чтобы встретиться с Александром. Тот короткий разговор, оборвавшийся совсем резко, на взгляд мага, отразился теплой янтарной лентой на изображении души охотника, и Бейн был более чем доволен.

Конечно же, исцелив Люка и избавившись от лишних охотников в своем доме, он не стал терять возможности оставить Александра на пару коктейлей. Конечно же, парой они не ограничились.

— Здесь очень красиво, — стоя у панорамного окна, вид за которым не портили даже грязные разводы, произнес парень с ярким румянцем на щеках, улыбаясь.

— Поэтому мне нравится здесь, — обняв несопротивляющегося юношу со спины, произнес Бейн, проведя носом по его плечу, — но куда больше мне нравится любоваться тобой, Александр, — улыбнулся шире отражению еще более смутившегося охотника маг, осторожно запустив руку под футболку юноши, проведя кончиками пальцев по его животу.

— Что ты..Магнус, это слишком быстро, — поймал его руку постаравшийся вернуть себе контроль над телом и ситуацией нефилим, не ожидавший такого напора, испугавшись его.

— Не волнуйся, я не зайду далеко, - повернув юношу к себе и поцеловав костяшки пальцев его руки, пообещал маг, довольно улыбнувшись, когда смутившийся сильнее Алек не стал противиться тому, что маг поднял его футболку, проскользив кончиками пальцев по ярким, чуть ли не искрящимся линиям, заставив юношу неловко двинуться.

— Так необычно видеть её отражение, — произнес почти шепотом Бейн, заслужив поразительно цепкий взгляд.

— Что это значит? — Алек нахмурился, вновь перехватив руки парня и заглянув в его кошачьи глаза.

— А ты не догадываешься, Александр? — Усмехнулся немного грустно колдун, — Почему бы тебе не отпустить мои руки? Я мог бы показать.

Несколько минут тишины, прерываемой только тихим дыханием и мыслями охотника, были разорваны, когда он убрал руки, и Магнус парой быстрых и привычных движений избавился от собственной рубашки, внимательно изучая реакцию охотника. Тот еще несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел ему в глаза, а после опустил взгляд ниже и замер, рассматривая разноцветные линии на животе мага. В переплетении росчерков он мог отличить каждый момент своей жизни, потянувшись, но так и не коснувшись, побоявшись разрушить этот момент и все происходящее, словно все могло оказаться сном или выдумкой.

— Смелее, Александр, — поймав его руку за запястье, уложил её себе на живот маг, чувствуя долгожданное умиротворение, пришедшее спустя столько веков.

— Это страшно, — очерчивая разноцветные линии, прошептал охотник.

— Это правильно, Александр, — погладил его по щеке маг, — и мы не станем торопиться.

— Ходж сказал, что тебе триста лет. И все это время ты не знал…?

— О, сладулик, мне куда больше, и все это время я надеялся, — весело улыбнулся охотнику Магнус, после потянув его на диван, — но давай лучше выпьем еще по коктейлю? Ты не против?

— Нет, конечно нет, — широко улыбнулся охотник, и маг, смешивающий новый коктейль, замер. Именно такой он представлял себе улыбку своей удачи и родственной души. Пожалуй, теперь он может подождать столько, сколько потребуется. И конечно же, он исполнит обещание, данное стольким людям. Он будет беречь своего нефилима. Беречь и любить.


End file.
